


If Inception Were a Sitcom

by wyomingnot



Series: Sitcoms [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on December 3, 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Inception Were a Sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on December 3, 2011.


End file.
